powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Trigger Machines
The are the main mecha of the Patrangers. Overview They are parts of the Lupin Collection that the Global Special Police Organization Japan Branch was able to acquire for their ranks to level the playing field with the Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler as well as the Lupinrangers. They have multiple battle uses, such as to transform a police officer into a Patranger (with a VS Changer, to attack, and to act as battle vehicles. It was also discovered that they can work with other pieces of the Lupin Collection, such as GoodStriker to increase their chances in battle, such as to form a giant robo. History Finding themselves greatly at a disadvantage against the Ganglers and Lupinrangers, Commander Hilltop provides a much needed boost to the GSPO Japan branch officers on the case by using pieces of the Lupin Collection. Intercepting the Lupinrangers, the Patrangers made pursuit with the giant Trigger Machines only to be eluded by the Lupinrangers' own Dial Fighters. When GoodStriker joined the Patrangers' side against the enlarged Namero Bacho, Keisatsu Gattai PatKaiser was formed for the first time, allowing them to defeat the Gangler Monster. The Patrangers were promptly ejected as GoodStriker took his leave again. Trigger Machines Trigger Machine 1gou is the personal mecha of Patren 1gou. Forms the chest and head of PatKaiser. It's attack mode increases it's speed. Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 1-3 Trigger Machine Ichigo (Attack Mode).jpg|Attack Mode Trigger Machine 2gou is the personal mecha of Patren 2gou. Forms the weaponized left arm of PatKaiser. It's attack mode deploys it's blaster. Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 1-3 Trigger Machine Nigo (Attack Mode).jpg|Attack Mode Trigger Machine 3gou is the personal mecha of Patren 3gou. Forms the weaponized right arm of PatKaiser. It's attack mode deploys it's baton. Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 1-3 Trigger Machine Sango (Attack Mode).jpg|Attack Mode Keisatsu Gattai PatKaiser is the main Giant Robo of the Patrangers in Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. It is the formation of the Trigger Machines together with the sentient GoodStriker. PatKaiser's finisher is where PatKaiser fires a charged shot at the enemy from Trigger Machine 2gou after Trigger Machine 2gou and 3gou are both charged. Additional Formations PatKaiser Biker PatKaiser can uses Trigger Machine 3gou's arm as a baton and the Trigger Machine 2gou's arm as a blaster. PatKaiser's finisher is the PatKaiser Bullet Strike (パトカイザー弾丸ストライクー''Patoaizā Dangan Sutoraiku''): The Trigger Machines build up energy and use Trigger Machine 2gou's cannon to fire a powerful blast at the enemy. Notes * While the Trigger Machines are designed with elements typical of Police Forces, the attack modes of 1gou and 2gou have similar elements to the respective red and green mecha of Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. * Though not the first Sentai robo to use a bat themed weapon it is the first Sentai Robo to use a bat like weapon as its main weapon. Appearances **''Number 2: International Police, Chase After Them'' **''Number 3: Take Them Back No Matter What'' **''Number 4: Unacceptable Relationship'' }} References Category:Mecha (Patranger) Category:Four-Piece Combination Category:Collectible Devices